


3 people make a happy home

by Zeibix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Dick is a kindergarten teacher, Fatherhood made Jason soft, Jason is a single dad, M/M, This probably ends up being very gay, jaydick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: Dick Grayson is a kindergarten teacher whose daily life seems more or less predictable - That's until he bumps into Jason Todd. A single dad full of unconditional love for his daughter but also full of self-doubt. Like kindred spirits, Dick seems to come into Jason's life at just the right time, willing to lend him a hand. - Yet Dick lives with a burning desire of becoming more than just a pillar to lean on.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	1. 'Facebook-Friends'

**Author's Note:**

> My friend lowkey came up with a kindergarten AU and it's been stuck in my mind for ages, so I'm trying to write something out. I'm sure I'm doing his idea no justice, but my fingers were itching to start writing. Let's hope I find the strength to actually continue a fic.

"I'm here to pick up Madeline."   
  
The voice belonged to a man who seemed in his early twenties. Hair, clearly having had a rough tango with the wind outside. Something he'd seemingly attempted to hide underneath a red snap-back. Yet not hidden away well enough to not have Grayson notice just what an attractive man was hiding beneath the cap and raven-black hair with those odd tufts of white at the front. His sharp, blue-green eyes were almost so captivating you'd forget all about how he'd apparently put on two different shoes. _Almost._  
  
"I - Uhm ... " The guy spoke, clearing his throat as he noticed the kindergarten teacher take a look at his chaotic choice of footwear. "Please don't ask, it's been a long day." He continued, obviously embarrassed. At least he earned himself a surprisingly warm chuckle from the teacher who just served him a nod.  
  
"No questions asked. She's just about to finish up her drawing. You can come in if you'd like, but I'll have to ask you to leave your _unquestionable_ footgear by the door, Sir." Dick responded, pointing towards a small bench on which only a few shoes were left. It appeared all shoes left on the bench belonged to adults except for those which were obviously Madeline's. It wasn't the first time she'd been the last child to get picked up. Something Dick knew better than to ask about.  
  
"You must be new? Haven't seen you around before." Madeline's father asked with a glimpse of curiosity within those intriguing eyes. Dick shrugged lightly as he watched the man kneel to remove his shoes before they made their way through the hallway. It led directly into a big playroom where a girl was sitting by a low table, drawing.   
  
"It's my second week here, actually. It's a part time job, so I'm mostly here during the mornings." That'd explain why Dick had never seen tall, dark and handsome before either. Even with his shoes off, the guy still had a few inches on him. Besides that, they seemed of pretty much the same built. Only, the guy seemed younger. In fact, Dick would've easily confused him with being a brother with a major year-gap rather than Madeline's actual parent. But any doubt that he'd previously had was erased within a second, once the girl noticed who'd come.  
  
"Daddy!" The girl immediately abandoned the drawing on the table before turning to run straight into her father's arms. Meanwhile, he'd bent down to pick her up, having her sit on his one arm, using his free hand to support her backside. Her eyes carried the same blue tone as her father, only were they a deeper color. Her shoulder-long, chestnut colored hair had been braided nicely, tied with a red bow at the end. Skin, a little warmer in contrast to the man's paler tone. Dick had always found it somewhat fascinating to pick up on the resemblance between parent and child; And not only the physical aspect of it.   
  
"Hey daddy's little power ranger!" He chuckled in response, before pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry for running late, again. - _Buuut,_ Daddy is gonna try and redeem himself by turning Taco Tuesday into Taco Thursday today. How do you like that, Peaches?" His grin only grew wider along with the size of Maddie's eyes at the sheer mentioning of having taco's twice a week. You'd wonder how that little body could even contain all that happiness as she almost managed to kick her father of pure excitement. The exterior lasted for a moment before she put on a serious face, crossing her arms and nodding slightly;  
  
"In that case, Daddy has been forgiven." She spoke, apparently also having a bit of a diva-side to her. Her father chuckled once more before putting her down, responding with a; "Glad to hear. Now, let me see what you've been working on." Obviously referring to the drawing, which he nodded towards.   
  
"No, no! Close your eyes." She insisted, reaching up to guide her father's hands in front of his eyes - As good as a child her size could. Next, she went to whisper something to Dick, resulting in him grabbing the drawing from the table before approaching a wall, which was already covered in children's sketches. Once Madeline's drawing had been pinned to the wall, her father was allowed to take a glimpse.  
  
"You've gotta guess which one I made, Dad!" Proudly she guided him to the wall, hand in hand, as his eyes roamed the many sketches. He purposely took his time guessing, although it was fairly easy to spot which one belonged to Maddie. A smile formed across his lips before pointing towards a drawing which clearly portrayed himself and Madeline, hand in hand. Smiles, big and wide. There wasn't much background to it besides a tree, a sun and some clouds. Minimalistic, but full of warmth. But it wasn't really what had captured his attention in the first place.   
  
"What kind of father would I really be if I couldn't recognize my daughter's art?" He smiled down at her before putting the tip of his finger to the correct drawing on the wall, receiving a cheerful 'yay' from her as she put her arms in the air. "I love it. - And I love _you_." He said, running a finger through the loose strands of hair hanging down her forehead before eventually giving her a light tap on the shoulder. "Why don't you go get your stuff while I look at all the drawings?" He suggested. Didn't take the girl much convincing before she was off to another room, leaving the two men standing in front of the colorful wall. Simply standing there in absolute quietness. Silence had always been something Dick found hard to chew on, hence it didn't take him long to break it with a cheerful comment;  
  
"Even if she didn't say it back, you can tell she does cherish you greatly." Dick spoke, pointing out the text written across the drawing which spelled out 'best dad ever'. It had the taller male sigh deeply as his eyes met the ground for a moment.   
  
"I know she says that, but sometimes I really doubt if I truly fit that title." The guy spoke before pulling one adult-sized chair from a table close by, sinking into it. He removed the snap-back before running a hand through the longer strands of hair on top of his head. Dick simply followed the man's lead, grabbing a chair himself before sitting down next to him.   
  
"And why is that?" His voice was kept low. Gaze, soft, as it met those fierce emeralds framed by a pair of thick, dark, furrowed brows.   
  
"Don't you notice something ... _different?_ Something about _her_ drawing which stands out from the crowd?" He asked, eyes meeting Dick's for a moment before the teacher scanned the drawings with those ocean-blue eyes once more. Sure, he'd noticed. Madeline's drawing was the only of which only portrayed only one child and one parent. But, was it really anything that odd considering the time they were living in?  
  
"Plenty kids in here have parents who are divorced. Don't let that trouble you." Dick reassured. But it didn't cause much reaction from the other man. In fact, his eyes lingered on Dick for a moment before meeting the floor and colorful carpets. Exterior, the complete opposite of what he'd shown when entering.   
  
"That's not quite it. Her mother was never really in the picture. It's ... a bit, complicated." His voice was kept low as he spoke. Dick even noticed how the guy glanced over his shoulder in the direction of which Madeline had run to pick up her stuff. Just to double-check before continuing. "It's not always easy balancing a job with whiffy working-hours and being a single-parent. It's hard, but it'd kill me if she ever noticed. I feel so guilty every time I run late, although promising I'd pick her up early. Heck, I'm even sure _you'd_ be off work by now hadn't it been for me." The guy sighed, causing Dick to reach out, placing a hand on his bicep. The touch was gentle with an almost calming sensation to it. Normally he wasn't one to allow strangers to simply touch him, but maybe it was okay, just this one time?  
  
"While I'm incredibly flattered, the last thing you have to worry about is me, I can assure you of that. Also, if watching over Maddie for half an hour longer is of any sort of help to you, I'll gladly do that." What Dick had just said must have sounded almost alien-like to the other guy judging from the look on his face.  
  
" -- But, why would you do that? I mean, going out of your way to help me?" It's not like Dick gained anything from it in the first place. On top of that, they were two complete strangers.  
  
"It costs me absolutely nothing to forward the kindness that's been given to me prior to this moment. Besides, she speaks very highly of you. So I'd advice you to put that guilt on the shelf. Take proper care of yourself and make sure to lean on other's. We all need a helping hand once in a while." The reassurance seemed to cause the look on the other man's face to soften up a bit. It had Dick withdraw his hand as he figured the guy just needed to process it. But before more words were exchanged, Maddie returned with a holographic bagpack thrown over one shoulder, insisting they should race to the car. Even if her father always let her win. Eventually they went back to the hallway, both putting on their shoes. Dick had followed, standing by a small sort of check-in desk they had, noting down when the kids had arrived and left. Once having helped zip Madeline's jacket, the father spoke;  
  
"Why don't you wait by the car, I'll be out in a bit. Daddy's legs are a little sore from work." He smiled, leaning down to hand her the car key, as she usually had enough entertainment in simply pressing the buttons to lock and unlock the car. Once again, convincing wasn't even a part of it, as she already took off towards the parking lot just outside the building. Why exactly he'd decided to stay behind with Madeline's teacher, he wasn't entirely sure. Something simply told him exchanging a few more words would prove worth the while. Even Dick had a somewhat questioning look on his face, yet he remained quiet - Waiting for the other to speak.  
  
" -- To give you an answer to what you said before. I don't really have ... a lot of, _friends._ Or family for that matter of fact." He swallowed dryly while buttoning up his black bomber jacket, mostly to keep his hands occupied. The breaks in between speaking were longer than he intended for them to be. The sudden sense of vulnerability leaving him struggling to pair up the right words. "But I do appreciate your offer, not to mention your advice. For once it genuinely felt like someone cared to listen."  
  
Dick's soft blues lingered on the taller as he tilted his head slightly. He wasn't even hesitating when asking the next question; "Can I borrow you phone for a moment?"  
  
The question had the other man blink twice, clearly catching him off guard. Maybe even having him feel slightly embarrassed about just dumping all of that emotional stuff on this guy, only to get that in response. An 'Uhm, s-sure' had escaped the taller as he fumbled with the jacket pocket before unlocking his phone and handing it over. Quick as Dick was on his fingers, it didn't take him long to enter the guy's Facebook account, shooting himself a friend-request. Meanwhile, he used his free hand to fish his own phone up the back pocket of his jeans, accepting the request within no time.   
  
"Even if you claim to not have many - Now you have another one. I'll of course stay professional within work hours, but I can ensure I'm more than willing to provide a friendship after work. Whether or not you decide to make use of it is entirely up to you. No pressure. - But don't hesitate to write, I'll gladly lend an ear." The teacher smiled before handing back the phone to the obviously baffled parent who took a quick look at his phone before reestablishing the eye-contact.  
  
" ... Thanks, _Richard._ "  
  
Dick couldn't quite help the chuckle at the mentioning of his name. The guy had clearly just gotten that from his Facebook account.  
  
"You may just call me Dick. Only the kids call me Richard, for good reasons." It even had his Grayson's new 'Facebook-friend' snort a laugh.  
  
"I see how that could go wrong." He smiled, sounding a little less defeated than before. There was this amazing warmth to Dick's character, which he couldn't quite put words. Surely something he didn't realize he needed till this moment. "Thanks, Dick. You're definitely not someone I come across every day."He exhaled deeply before readjusting his cap and putting his phone back into his pocket. "I better get going before Maddie teaches herself driving. I hope to see you around though." And with that, he turned on his heel. Smile, never once leaving his lips.   
  
As for Dick? Neither did his smile. In fact, his blues lingered on the man's backside till he was out of Dick's sight. That's when he finally reopened his Facebook app as his eyes ran over the picture which fit the handsome stranger along with the name which was spelled out right next to the image. 

  
_Jason Peter Todd._  
  
  



	2. You look good in my clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason needs Dick to do him a favor by dropping off Madeline at his workplace. They manage to exchange a few words - And clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just come up with most this bullshit as I write, so I'm sorry if it's complete nonsense. Actually creating the plot beforehand? Never heard of it. :')

"He's not much of a texting-kinda-guy, Babs." Dick sighed during the end of lunch break, putting a couple of the kids' dirty lunch boxes into the sink before turning on the hot water. As Dick waited for the water to heat up, he walked to grab a towel, hanging by the window. Two teachers were already outside, keeping an eye on the kids. They'd usually have about 30 minutes outdoor playtime after lunch. Turning to approach the sink once more, he then found the gorgeous redhead to be all up in his personal space with a big grin plastered on her lips. "Oh no, I know that face ... " He began before gently shoving her aside, throwing the towel over his shoulder before beginning to clean up the endless number of colorful, tupperware boxes.   
  
"I'm just saying, you don't get anything by silently praying for it." The female shrugged, leaning her lumbar against the counter while crossing her arms over her chest. Barbara Gordon, daughter of the commissioner. Probably Dick's favorite college as well as previous love interest. Not that many knew of it. They'd dated briefly, but somehow it never worked out. Either way, they managed to stay close friends regardless - Something Dick had come to cherish as she always had advice to give. Even when he didn't particularly _ask_ for it. "You put on that face whenever he drops her off in the morning." She shrugged.  
  
" _What_ face?" Dick asked, sighing once more. This time, not hiding the slight hint of annoyance. Well, mostly to somewhat camouflage the embarrassment. He knew _exactly_ what face she was talking about.  
  
" _That_ face. You smile ... differently. _At him._ \- And correct me if I'm wrong; But you want him to notice." She chuckled softly, only to have water splashed at her, causing Barbara to take a step further away, followed by a; 'Hey!' Yet a faint smile lingered on Dick's lips for a good while. God, he was so obvious, wasn't he? "Besides, you guys already texted a couple times, right?" She asked curiously.  
  
  
"Yes, but mostly just work related or about Maddie. Also, I'm not even sure he ... swings _that way._ After all it's pretty obvious he's been with women." Doesn't take an idiot to figure out it takes a man and a woman to make a child. And even if the mother was no longer in the picture, as Jason had said, that didn't mean he wasn't currently seeing someone else. Let alone, being interested in the same sex.  
  
" _You've_ been with women. _Plenty,_ to put it mildly." She snorted, but with a smile. Obviously not Dick's proudest accomplishment, but the truth. "You won't know unless you ask. I'm not saying you've gotta ask what genitalia he'd rather put in his mouth, but just ... _be you._ After all, that's what intrigued me. Sure you've got the looks, but character is really what matters." She continued before stealing the towel, helping dry the boxes Dick put aside, once having them cleaned up. The comment had Dick snort a short-lasting laugh as he finished up the last boxes before turning off the water.  
  
"You must have more confidence in me than thinking I'm either gonna have a completely platonic approach or straight up asking if he'd like to do bed gymnastics with me." Dick chuckled before stealing the towel out of Barbara's hands, serving her a slap with the piece of cloth before drying his hands in it. "But you're right." There was also the chance he wasn't much of a texting person in general. Some people simply preferred being face-to-face. "I just need some time to work out a strategy. After all, I'm still just Madeline's teacher. I don't wanna seem unprofessional. Besides, if I approach him and things don't work out, I'm scared it'd somehow affect Maddie's attendance." Dick shrugged before putting the towel back onto the hanger on the wall.   
  
"Well, better think fast, pretty-boy. Seem's your mysterious guy wants your attention." The female said as she reached for the buzzing phone on the counter, handing it to Dick. The name 'Jason Todd' was displayed on the screen, and for a moment Babara wasn't sure what was wider; The capital letters spelling out the name on the screen or Dick's eyes. "Come on, silly! Pick up." She encouraged, pressing the green button on the screen before putting the phone directly to Dick's ear. It earned her a death-glare from her former love-interest, but she only grinned back at him.   
  
"H-Hey! Dick here. What's up?" The male responded, quickly grabbing the phone, which was put to his ear, snatching the device entirely from Barbara's grip. It wasn't without serving her a pair of eyes that could've probably killed in this very moment, wasn't it for the distraction of the voice on the other end of the phone. Dick allowed himself to step away for a bit, walking into what seemed to be an office space, closing the door behind him.   
  
"Hey, Dick. I'm sorry for calling you in the midst of work. I need to ask you a favor. It's completely fair if you turn it down though, I'm just in a bit of a dilemma here." Jason spoke on the other end of the phone.   
  
"Oh? Sure, what do you need?" For some reason it was a pleasant surprise. Jason needed him for something. Way to feel like a 14-year-old schoolgirl with their first ever crush. It was beyond embarrassing. Dick walked to sit in the huge window sill, one arm crossed over his chest, the other one holding the phone to his ear.   
  
"You know I work with construction, right? Anyway, my boss needs me to stay an hour longer, we're a bit behind our schedule because my coworker called in sick. Is there any chance you could bring Madeline here after work? It's a 15 minute drive from where you're at. I know you live on the east side, so it might be a bit of a detour for you, but there's no way I can pick her up before you're off work. If it's not too much to ask, it'd mean the world to me. I'll of course owe you for that one." He asked.   
  
Something inside Dick's chest started to ache slightly whilst listening. It was as if Dick could practically hear the guilt in his voice. Jason's speaking was slightly interrupted by men shouting in the background and the sound of machines running, but he did get the message. "It's not a problem, I'm glad you're asking."  
  
"Y ... You are?" Once more, Dick had the younger baffled. He kinda liked it that way.   
  
"I told you already, if it helps you the slightest, I'll gladly do it. I do grocery shopping on Wednesdays anyway, I'll just drop by the mall in that area. Not a big deal, trust me." The warmth of Dick's character was even transferred to his way of speaking. As if you could sense his soft smile through the phone.   
  
"I ... thank you. It's very kind of you. Let me at least help you finance a part of those groceries as a sign of gratitude." He responded, causing Dick to snort a smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jason. We'll figure something out." The older said before the sound of children's' voices made themselves present in the playroom next to the office. It had Dick stand before speaking; "Anyway, I've got to get back to the kids. I'll be there after work."  
  
"Not all heroes wear capes, Grayson." Jason chuckled softly into the phone, having Dick sink his teeth slightly into his lower lip. An attempt to almost hide the embarrassingly big smile on his lips, although Jason wasn't able to see it in the first place.  
  
"Right." He smiled before hanging up.   
  
  
  
(Later that day)  
  
  
  
"Daddy's not picking me up?" Madeline asked, eyes big and fixated on Dick who was currently kneeling in front of her to help her into her jacket.   
  
"I promised your dad I'd drive you to his work place today." Dick responded with a smile, managing to push her ponytail out of the way to avoid the hair getting stuck in the zipper. Next, he reached to grab her backpag, insisting on carrying it for her. Once again, Madeline was the last child to leave - And Dick made sure to walk by the check-in desk to tick off her name. It was to his very surprise when he felt her small hand reaching for his. His gaze fell on Madeline as she took his hand as if it was the most natural thing to do. Now that he recalled it, she always held Jason's hand when they left the place. And what had previously been a pair of parted lips had now curved into a smile.   
  
_She was adorable.  
  
_ Returning the hand-holding only came natural to Grayson, and by that, they closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it before walking to the car. The drive there was surprisingly pleasant. Fun, to say the least. As Dick didn't exactly own a booster seat, he'd managed to prop Maddie up on a couple of thick pillows. Yes, the girl had even asked if it was legal in the first place. Smart kid, huh?   
  
"Just don't tell your dad." Dick chuckled softly, as if Jason was gonna put Dick in bigger problem than the police. But the fact that it was illegal only seemed to entertain Madeline even more. Not much to Dick's surprise in all honesty. They'd spent at least five minutes making a playlist on Dick's phone before actually driving there; Yes, regardless of it being a fairly short drive. Seemed the girl even shared the same taste in music as Dick, only her vocabulary wasn't as large as his. But it sure made for some interesting lyrics when blasting a couple of pop tunes on the way to Jason's work place.   
  
  
Once arriving, they were already greeted on the parking lot by none other than Jason. Only in way less clothes than he'd previously been seen in. Then again, could Dick really blame him? Even afternoons during spring could become a rather hot pain in the ass when having a job that required a lot of physical activity. And even with Maddie now in his embrace, he didn't look any less attractive. What he really looked like, you ask? If anyone had ever bothered making it through the 'Work' music video by Fifth Harmony, simply imagine a great mashup of all the male construction workers in there. Tight-fitting tank top, nicely hugging what seemed like a well taken-care-of front side. Not only that, it showed off a pair of nice arms, previously hidden away by the bomber or leather jackets he'd always been wearing. The cap, gone. Hair, messy from work. He kept a red flannel tied around his waist. Besides that, he had a pair of loose-fitting pants on with god-knows how many pockets in them and a pair of combat boots. A view which Dick certainly didn't mind. Maybe he should really offer to drop Madeline off more often? Jason would be doing _him_ a favor.  
  
"Thanks for dropping by, Dick. My boss would've never let me go." He sighed heavily, giving an eye-roll to indicate he surely didn't have the best relationship with the guy in charge here. But it paid the bills, so that's what mattered.   
  
"It's really no biggie." Dick smiled, both hands sinking into the back pockets of his trousers before eyeing what seemed to be the skeleton of a building so far. "What are you guys working on here?"   
  
"Wayne Enterprises would like to expand. This is mainly gonna serve as an office building." Jason responded while putting Madeline down once more, running his fingers through her hair whilst feeling her hug his one leg. "You'd wonder what that Wayne-guy really needs all this space for. Maybe he should really consider putting his wealth into things that really matters like homeless shelters or what not rather than feeding into capitalism."   
  
  
It had Dick keep silent for a moment, simply observing the other man as he spoke. It seemed Jason really didn't know who was Bruce Wayne's heir. Yes, Dick had been adopted by the man himself years ago, but it wasn't something that was talked about much. In fact, his relationship with Bruce was more or less business oriented rather than a family bond. Yet another thing Dick didn't question. His gaze returned to the building which they were looking at before giving a nod.  
  
"Yeah, doesn't seem fair, huh?" He spoke, not really knowing how much would prove beneficial to add. But clearly the name 'Dick Grayson' didn't ring a bell to him. Maybe that was for the better. It wasn't exactly the best ice-breaker anyway.   
  
"Anyway, I've still got a few things left to do before I'm off work. If you don't mind waiting with her for another five min - "  
  
" -- Let me help you." Dick suggested with a smile so wide it seemed to rub off on Jason.  
  
"No, it's fine really. I've just gotta move a few buckets from one floor to another, it'll be done in no time. Besides, they're quite heavy." Jason added in, but Dick didn't grow any less persistent. And just like Maddie, it didn't take much convincing. Seemed to be a thing running in the family. And once convinced, Jason knelt down to put a few tools on the ground in front of his daughter before pointing at a tool box not far from where they were currently standing.   
  
"If you could put daddy's tools in the tool box over there, I promise you a kinder milk slice after dinner." Sure she was getting spoiled, but not without Jason staying responsible. Either way, Madeline was more than sold when the candy was mentioned, already reaching for the hammer on the ground. Jason had made sure the tools were neither too heavy nor sharp, just in case. But it'd be enough to keep her occupied till they'd moved the buckets. Once standing up, he then made a gesture for Dick to follow him. "You'd probably wanna remove your jacket though, don't want it getting all dirty." He warned, having Dick leave his trench coat in the car before catching up with the guy in the tank top.  
  
The solid concrete skeleton of the building was already founded as well as some stairs leading to the different floors. They made their way to the second floor where Jason pointed towards some barrels stacked on top of one another. "Even if they only contain paint, they're heavier than they might look, so let me know if you need a helping hand." He spoke, having Dick snort in response.   
  
"I hit the gym 5 times a week, I think you might be underestimating me here." Dick retorted in a teasing manner before walking to pick up a paint bucket. The look on Jason's face? Clearly slightly embarrassed, as he somewhat managed to stutter something along the lines of; 'I didn't mean to offend you.' But it only earned him a grin from Dick who already carried a bucket in his arms. "Hey, it's fine. Just figured I'd let you know you aren't the only one carrying a fair set of guns." He chuckled before making it down the stairs with a bucket in his hands, leaving the other man silent and somewhat flustered.   
  
Moving the buckets went smoothly. It seemed almost like child's play; Until it didn't. When helping Jason moving a bigger bucket, the lid of the container hadn't been fastened correctly resulting in Dick's white knit sweater being covered in black paint once taking a backwards step down the stairs. With Jason having a grip on the bucket in the opposite end of Dick, his first reaction was to shout;  
  
"Fuck! I'm so sorry about that." Jason quickly withdrew the bucket and put it down onto the floor. And for a moment he just stood there, staring at the paint-covered shirt not really sure what to make of it. His first instinct was to grab a napkin from his pocket, reaching to try and remove some of the paint. Obviously, with no luck. The shirt was indeed ruined. Of course it came as a bit of a surprise to Dick, but the sheer horror within the other man's emeralds was enough to have Dick put a hand to his shoulder.  
  
"No, no. It's fine ... I have another shirt identical to this one at home. It wasn't even expensive, I swear." He responded, talking rather fast as if that'd somehow convince Jason no damage was done. Well, of course his shirt was ruined. But so be it. Before he could really do much, Jason was gently rubbing the side of Dick's neck and jaw with the napkin where the paint had hit him. Meanwhile, the guy's free palm rested against the side of Dick throat, supporting it while cleaning up the mess. And for a moment, it felt as if he forgot to breathe by the sheer and sudden touch of his hands.  
  
" ... Still, I'm really sorry about it. You might wanna get it off before it dries onto your skin." He said, removing the paint as good as he could before storing the napkin away, back into his pocket. "Ehm ... It might be a tad big on you, but you can use my shirt. It's only been hanging around my waist, so it shouldn't be all sweat-stained." Jason ensured, having Dick smile softly. And as suggested, Dick stripped out of the paint-coated shirt, leaving his own ever so well-taken-care-of upper body exposed. It surely proved to Todd that Dick did indeed hit the gym as much as stated. His eyes lingered there for a moment before taking him back to reality, working on undoing the flannel from his waist before offering to hold Dick's sweater while he got changed. Both men kept quiet during the exchange of shirts and while Dick got dressed. Sure, the thing was a size too big, but the lightweight fabric felt nice against his skin. And if anything, it only smelled of the cologne which Dick clearly recognized from when Jason had picked up Madeline. Maybe spilling that paint in the first place wasn't so bad after all?  
  
"Thanks. Also, don't worry about the shirt." Dick spoke, reaching for it, only to have Jason withdraw. Apparently he insisted on trying to remove the paint, leaving Dick a bit surprised. His eyes lingered on the shirt, swallowing dryly as he knew there was no way that paint was coming off the shirt. But who was he really to tell Jason that when he clearly felt bad enough already? "Just ... don't feel bad if it doesn't come off. It was an old thing." Dick attempted once more as he realized Jason was probably gonna take a little while getting over it, noticing him clench lightly around the shirt in his hands.   
  
Damn.  
  
  
The rest of the buckets were moved with care, by Jason. He'd insisted Dick waited with Madeline who, by now, had moved all the tools into the box. She'd even closed it, now waiting impatiently for both men to return. Once they did, Jason went to strap Maddie into the booster chair of his car, closing the door behind her. But before getting into the car himself, he turned to face Dick. Shirt, still in his hands. It was like their first parting. Dick knowing some words were to come, yet waiting patiently for them.   
  
"I swear, I'll try my best to get it off."   
  
"I know." Dick responded with a smile.   
  
"Here. As a thanks for driving Maddie - And an apology for ruining your shirt." Jason said, handing over a few bills that'd definitely do for at least half the groceries Dick intended on getting. His eyes lingered on them for a moment. As much as he'd like to turn down the offer, he knew it wasn't gonna make Jason feel any better. Therefore he reached for them, followed by a 'thank you.' Yet he felt that wasn't the appropriate way for them to part way hence Dick spoke;  
  
"Don't worry about the shirt, Jason. I like yours way better anyway." That, followed by the somewhat cheesy yet charming smile on his lips, as he posed lightly in the flannel, was enough to have even Jason return his smile. A warm one, even. His gaze fell on the dirty sweater in his hands before eyeing the man in front of him up and down. That's when his emeralds sought out Dick's ocean blue's once more before responding with a;   
  
"It suits you very well. - You can keep it, if you'd like."


End file.
